Science fair
by MilkandCookies3
Summary: What we didn't see in the flash backs in "Weird Science fair" and Max's feelings about it.


**This is my first fanfic. There aren't many stories about Max's childhood so I thought I'd make a story about what I think it was like. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. A special thanks to jawira707! That's all I have to say hope you enjoy!**

Today was the big day. Today was the science fair. Max had been preparing his invention for weeks. After spending so much time on it, it was perfect. The Thunderman family was on their way. Max quietly sat and Phoebe went on and on about her project.

"There's about a 99.9% chance of my mouse light winning. I mean look how great it is. If I don't win there is clearly something wrong with the judges." Phoebe stated.

"Don't be so cocky." Max said in an annoyed tone while rolling his eyes.

"I'm not. Just saying what's true. My project is much better than your stupid, well, what ever it is."

"Shut up! I put tons of hard work in to that and took a lot of time figuring out how

To enlarge the cells and atoms. Unlike you who just bought something from Walmart." The eleven year old said getting furious.

"Max that's enough!"

Of course he was the one to get in trouble Max thought. They soon arrived at the school. The event was held in the gym and there were about twenty to thirty projects. Each twin had found a spot to set up.

Max stepped back and took a look at his creation. For once he actually felt a little proud of himself. Maybe today would be the day he would show everyone he wasn't as worthless as they thought he was. But still there was a little voice in the back of his head reminding him of all the little things that could go wrong.

Max looked down at his watch. He had gotten it for his birthday and later tweaked it to make it shoot lasers. Fifteen minutes till the start time. Maybe if he hurried he could go to the bathroom. As he walked out of the room he passed another kid, named David who pushed him into the wall while snickering.

Wasn't as bad as usual Max thought. For some unknown reason his desire is to make Max's life a living hell. Hurting him both physically and emotionally. Anything he can do to hurt Max he will. It wasn't just David, there were plenty of others, it's just he was the worst.

David walked into the gymnasium, quickly spotting Max's project. He picked up some tools on a near by table. David unscrewed parts and cut the wires. While Sprinkling it with a bit of water that came from his fingers, as that was one his super powers. The boy smirked and walked off.

 **5 minutes before starting time.**

Phoebe glared at her brother and his machine. Max looked up and noticed her gawking at him. "Your project doesn't stand a chance." Max declared trying to gain confidence.

"My mouse light rocks!"

"Okay, we're ready to get started!" A man said in loud voice grabbing the attention of the people in the room. "This year, due to the school's budget, we only are award in one prize." The judges went around the room to each one of the children's projects.

When it was Phoebe's turn everything thing went smoothly and everyone cheered. But when it came to Max, things were not so great. He turned the ray gun on, expecting the race car it was aimed at to grow ten times its size. But it melted. As did part of the gun.

laughter filled the room. David was in the back laughing harder than anyone at the fail he had caused Max. Soon giving Max a dirty look as to indicate he broke it. Max had no idea what had went wrong. It worked fine when he tested it. Then he noticed the cut wires sticking out.

Before he knew it his sister had won and was literally, rubbing the medal in his face. Which only fueled the other kids to make fun of him more. It hurt the boy to have every person in the room making fun of him. But he tried to hide that with anger.

Max decided to go clean up his mess and get ready to leave. Why did he enter in the first place. He knew he would fail as always. He failed as a hero, a student, a son, for goodness sakes he failed as a human being. He had too many flaws. He was too strange. Too nerdy. He hated himself. Just one month ago he overdosed.

"Wow another failure! You know, you'd think you might actually be smart considering you spend all your time reading. Seems like you're just as bad as science as you are at being a hero. Haha, loser." David said with another boy be his side as he slammed Max on the ground as hard as he could.

Max said nothing. He just looked at him with tears in his eyes. He calmed himself down so he wouldn't cry in front of his family. He wanted to tell his parents about what had happened. What happens at school, which is a million times worse. But he didn't. It's not like they would listen anyways. They were too busy with Phoebe. As always he thought.

It was okay though. Things would get better he hoped. He'll be successful and happy one day. He'll have friends too. He just kept hoping. And a year later he finally got the friend he wanted.

 **So I hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
